


I'm not Jealous but you're mine

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [13]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: I don't know how to tag for smut, Jealousy, M/M, Riding, This does have smut, This is my first time writing this, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Jameson winked back at her, still smiling. The waitress flushed and walked away. Wilford giggled. "A terrible flirt, that's what you are," Wilford whispered, pointing at the mute.Jameson waved him off. "I was just being friendly," he signed."I don't think she knew that."
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Kudos: 20





	I'm not Jealous but you're mine

Warnings: Smut, swearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jameson didn't get jealous. Anti had asked him many times why he didn't but Jameson just shook his head at him. Anti and Dark were different then Wilford and him.

Wilford however did get jealous. He just never showed it. He didn't want to seem possessive of his boyfriend. Jameson had often rolled his eyes over how possessive Dark and Anti were of each other. They would constantly try to make the other jealous just to have some fun. If Jameson didn't like it Wilford wouldn't do it.

Jameson had also said that he didn't mind if Wilford slept with other people. One night stands were a common thing for Wilford before they started dating. Wilford had of course objected and told Jameson that he didn't care about it but Jameson had told him that he also didn't care. If Wilford loved him and wanted to be with him that was enough.

WIflrod didn't have one night stands nearly as often as he used to, maybe once a month, more if he had a job to do. It was much easier to kill someone when they were sleeping next to you.

Jameson usually was not the most sought-after person in a public place but he was up there. Sadly Wilford didn't have as much self-control as he thought.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I didn't think that you would like horror movies."

Jameson shook his head. _I like watching them with you._ He signed.

Wilford grinned. "You like cuddling with me."

Jameson smiled and nodded at the pink-haired man.

A waitress cleared her throat. Wilford looked up at her and grinned. "So what will you be like today."

"I'll have a hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, a basket of fries and he'll have peppermint tea."

The waitress nodded. "Is that right sir?" She asked Jameson.

Jameson smiled politely at her and nodded. She walked away briskly writing something down on her pad of paper. "That's new."

Jameson nodded again. _No one ever asks me._

"Maybe they should. It was rather nice," Wilford said, grinning.

Jameson nodded and looked out the window. _It's raining._

Wilford turned to the window as well. "That it is my good fellow. We seem to be trapped in here for the time being."

Jameson put a hand to his hand and pretended to faint. _Whatever shall we do?_ He signed.

They glanced at each other and burst into laughter. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The waitress glanced between them. Her eyes settled on Jameson. "Here is your drinks gentleman." She said setting the cups on the table.

Wilford grinned at him. Jameson smiled kindly at her, pulling his tea closer to him. "Your food will be out shortly," she said, giving Jameson a wink.

Jameson winked back at her, still smiling. The waitress flushed and walked away. Wilford giggled. "A terrible flirt, that's what you are," Wilford whispered, pointing at the mute.

Jameson waved him off. _I was just being friendly._

"I don't think she knew that."

Jameson shook his head. _We're obviously on a date._

Wilford rolled his eyes. "How is your tea?"

Jameson picked up his cup and took a sip. He reeled back, sticking out his tongue. "Hot?" Jameson nodded. "So just like you?" The mute rolled his eyes and pointed at Wilford. "Oh, you think I'm hot?"

Jameson rolled his eyes again, nodding. "Really? Never would have guessed."

A basket of fries was set on the table. Wilford and Jameson turned to look at the waitress. "Is that all for you boys?"

Wilford grinned at her. "That's all, thank you."

The waitress smiled at him and turned to Jameson. "Sorry for asking but could I get your number?" She asked nervously.

Jameson's eyes widened and he glanced at Wilford. Wilford had extremely mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he wanted to laugh and explain to the women that his boyfriend wasn't flirting with her. On the other hand, he was extremely jealous. Which was stupid. The waitress didn't know. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like that, but he was.

Jameson gestured at Wilford quickly. "He apologized but has to decline your offer," he said, his eyes narrowing at her.

The waitress glanced at him. "And why can't he tell me himself?" she asked

Jameson put his head in his hands. "He's mute," Wilford said simply. "And taken," he muttered the last part under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

The waitress glanced between them and gasped. "Sorry I'll be going," she said quickly and walked off.

Jameson moved a finger so he could peek at Wilford, who was glaring at the waitress as she left. He moved his hand to tap him on the arm. Wilford shook his head and stared at Jameson. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

Jameson shook his head. _It's fine. I should have remembered I can't be friendly to someone without having them think I'm interested._

Wilford chuckled weakly. _Are you ok?_

Wilford groaned. "I know it's stupid but I'm jealous." Jameson tilted his head. "Every time someone flirts with you I just get mad. It's stupid I know."

Jameson giggled silently. _It's fine._

"But it's not. You let me go out and sleep with a stranger at my whimsy. And I get mad when someone politely asks for your number."

Jameson shrugged. _It's fine if you feel that way. I don't care if you sleep around. I know you love me. I do not think sex really matters in a relationship. If you feel jealous then you are more then welcome to tell people we're together._ Jameson signed. His face had turned a light pink and he smiled softly at Wilford.

Wilford blinked. "You're into it," he said, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward. Jameson blushed a darker red and looked away.

Wilford glanced around the restaurant. "Did she give us ketchup?"

Jameson shook his head. "Ah never mind I was planning on getting it to go anyways." Jameson nodded, taking another sip of his tea. Wilford did the same with his hot chocolate. "Finish these and get out of here?"

Jameson nodded. Wilford waved the waitress over when he finished his hot chocolate. Jameson was still drinking his tea. The waitress walked over still looking a bit embarrassed. "Yes?" she asked.

"A to-go box please and thank you," Wilford said grinning at her, flicking his wrist towards Jameson. She nodded and glanced at Jameson who stiffened. Wilford looked at him expectantly. Jameson smiled and nodded at the women. She smiled nervously and walked off again, taking their cups with them. Jameson shifted uncomfortably and glared at Wilford. "What?"

 _Get your magic out of my ass._ Jameson signed quickly, glancing around.

Wilford shrugged. "You know the sign."

Jameson clenched his hands and stared out the window. Wilford grinned at him, his eyes glowing a soft pink. The waitress came back with a box and the check, she smiled at both of them and set the box on the table with the bill.

Wilford blinked and the pink vanished from his eyes. He smiled and waved her off. He poured the fries into the box and glanced at Jameson who was still staring out the window. He flicked his hand, Jameson jolted and turned to glare at Wilford. Wilford put some bills down onto the table, grinning at his partner. "Home?"

Jameson rolled his eyes and nodded. "Come one then," Wilford said, sliding out of his booth and holding out his hand for Jameson. Jameson shifted slightly and grabbed his hand. Wilford pulled Jameson up and spun him around, wrapping one arm around his waist and escorting him out the door.

"So should we walk home or-"

Jameson shoved Wilford into an alleyway and gestured widely around him. Wilford giggled at his boyfriend. Jameson was blushing rather fiercely and twitched or shuddered every now and then. His knees buckled underneath him and he laid his head against Wilfrods chest. Wilford snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Wilford grinned at Jameson. His head lolled to the side and his eyes misted over, not focusing on anything. Wilford laughed loudly. "Oh, my poor dear I haven't even touched you and look at you."

Jameson's lashes fluttered. He shook his head quickly and smashed his lips against Wilford's. Wilford wrapped his arms around Jameson's waist and pulled him closer. "Hello," he purred.

Jameson shook his head again and pointed to the to-go box that was now on the floor. "Your right gumdrop," Wilford hummed winking at Jameson, "I'll put this away and you go to the bedroom."

Jameson rolled his eyes. "Fine fine, only because I love you," Wilford said, vanishing in another puff of smoke with Jameson.

Wilford quickly pushed Jameson onto the bed and vanished again. Jameson blinked in surprise, glancing around quickly. He sat up before falling back down again as a wave of pleasure hit him. He writhed on the bed clutching at the sheets, panting. He heard a tutting noise above him and his eyes snapped open. Wilford stared at him grinning. "Oh, my love I'm the only one who can do this aren't I?"

Jameson nodded quickly, sucking in a breath. "Gorgeous," Wilford whispered, dragging his hand up Jameson's side. Jameson relaxed slightly, still twitching as his hands were pinned above him. Wilford drew back, admiring his work.

Jameson stared at him with hooded eyes, his arms were tied together above his head by a pink string of his magic. Wilford clapped his hands and giggled. "Oh that looks amazing," he sang and kissed Jameson again.

Jameson arched his back in an almost painful way as Wilford twirled his hand around. "Do you still want me to take my magic out of your ass?" Wilford asked, untying Jameson's bowtie.

Jameson shook his head quickly. Wiflrod giggled as he removed Jameson's waistcoat and bowtie. "You have got to sit still for my love," Wilford whispered, unbuttoning Jameson's shirt. He snapped his hands and the magic holding Jameson's arms separated so that he could remove his shirt.

Jameson went still and Wilfrod laughed again. "Oh dear, I think it should be a little harder than that," Wilford said as he twirled his finger around. Jameson bucked his hips up quickly. "Stay still sugar," Wilford said, pushing his hips down.

Jameson gasped, twitching slightly as Wilford pulled the mutes shirt off and tossed it to the side. He waved his hands and Jamesons arms were pinned above his head again. "Gorgeous." He muttered, running his hand down Jameson's chest.

Jameson's face turned a darker shade of red. "What? So I've been complimenting you this whole time and that one got to you?" Jameson smiled lightly. His moustache twitched and he licked his lips, staring at Wilford. "You want another kiss?"

Jameson smiled at the pink man who was currently straddling his waist. Wilford chuckled and bent down to peck Jameson on the lips. "Your wish is always my command gumdrop," Wilford said and snapped his fingers. Jameson stiffened and glared at Wilford. "You said you wanted it out of your ass," Wilford said, shrugging.

Jameson moved his hands, then realized he was unable to sign. Wilford twisted his hand again, Jamesons back arched again gapping at the man above him. His face twisted in pleasure and he gasped. His mouth opened in a silent moan. Wilford giggled quietly. "Do you want it off your dick?"

Jameson blinked quickly, unable to form enough cognitive thought to shake his head. "No?"

Jameson didn't respond, only closing his eyes, breathing heavily. "I had no idea you would like this," Wilford purred, unzipping Jamesons dress pants, tugging them off. "Me getting jealous." He carefully removed Jamesons shoes and socks. He moved back to leer over his boyfriend. Jameson blinked up at him, smiling softly. "Oh, they would never get to see you like this."

Jameson bucked his hips weakly. Wilford laughed. "Oh I love you," He muttered, leaning down to press kisses across Jameson's chest. He tugged Jameson's boxers off.

Jameson flinched as the cold air hit his dick. A glowing pink string of magic was wrapped around it, shimmering in the light.

Wilford sighed at the sight. He removed his bowtie and tied it around Jameson's neck. "There." He said and patted Jameson's stomach. Wilford pulled his suspenders off his shoulders and unclipped them from his pants, tossing them aside. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Jameson stared at him, opening his mouth slightly. "Like what you see turtledove?" Wilford asked.

Jameson rolled his eyes and nodded. Wilford shook his head. "We can't have you being snarky." He whispered and wiggled his fingers. Jameson shivered and went limp.

"Now," Wilford clapped his hands together, "normally I would pound you into the mattress but I think I have a better idea."

Jameson nodded slowly. "You're going to show me that you belong to me." Wilford leaned close to Jameson's face. "Ride me."

Jameson flushed. Wilford snapped his finger and the magic around Jameson's wrist and dick disappeared. Jameson sucked in a breath at the lack of pleasure and closed his eyes.

Wilford flipped them around so Jameson was laying on top of him. He sat up and straddled Wilford's waist, gesturing at Wilford pants and raising an eyebrow. Wilford huffed and waved him off.

Jameson got off of Wilford and sat next to him, spreading his legs. Wilford stared at him and shook his head. "Keep that up and I might just change my mind."

Jameson blinked at him and leaned backwards. Wilford laughed and quickly removed his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. Jameson looked away, blushing.

Wilford walked to the side of the bed and opened a drawer in the bedside table. He pulled out a condom and lube **(safe sex everyone)**. He turned and kissed Jameson on the cheek, pressing the items into Jameson's hand. He sat on the bed and grinned at his boyfriend.

Jameson kissed him on the cheek and straddled his waist again, pushing Wilford down gently so that he was laying on the bed. He tore the condom packet open and leaned down, rolling it onto Wilfrods dick. He stroked it, staring Wilford in the eyes. Wilford groaned. "God, peppermint."

Jameson popped the cap off of the bottle of lube and put some in his hand, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. He stroked Wilford's dick again, coating it. Wilford closed his eyes and sighed. "Jamesy," he groaned.

Jameson smiled at him innocently and stopped his actions. Wilford's eyes snapped open. Jameson kissed him on the lips softly and picked himself up. He slowly lowered himself onto Wilfrods dick, the magic having already stretched him. "Fuck," Wilford groaned.

Jameson tossed his head back in a silent moan. When Wilford was fully sheathed inside of him he shifted slightly, his eyes rolling back into his head. Wilford groaned and reached up to trace lines on Jamesons hips. "So beautiful," he whispered.

Jameson slowly lifted himself back up and down, continuing a slow pace. Wilford pressed his hand to his face and moaned quietly. "I regret my decision," he muttered.

Jameson rolled his hips, placing a hand over his mouth and gasping. Wilford pointed at Jameson. "You are an unbelievable tease," he growled.

Jameson smiled at Wilford and stretchedWilford licked his lips. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" Jameson blushed and waved him off. "I'm not kidding my love."

Jameson fanned himself and blinked at him slowly. He pulled himself back up slowly and slammed himself back down quickly, starting a brutally fast pace. He adjusted himself so he hit his prostate. Sweat dripped down his body and his eyes rolled. Heat pooled into his stomach and he shivered, gasping.

Wilford groaned and leaned back to watch his boyfriend fuck himself of his dick. Wilford sighed and grabbed Jameson's hips, flipping them over. He kissed Jameson softly on the lips and thrust into him roughly. "Sorry love, I couldn't help it."

Jameson arched his back to the pleasure and his vision blurred from tears. Wilford nipped at Jameson's neck and hit Jameson's prostate dead on. Jameson saw stars and came onto Wilford's chest. Wilford whispered praises in Jameson's ear, not stopping his fast pace. He bit into Jameson's shoulder when he reached his own climax. He pulled out and pulled the condom off, throwing it in the trash. Wilford giggled and kissed Jameson gently on the cheek. He got off of the mute, whose eyes were still unfocused and walked into the bathroom.

Jameson's vision slowly came back and he blinked slowly, breathing heavily. Wilford came back and cleaned him up still whispering praises.

Wilford grinned at his boyfriend. "You're so beautiful, so perfect. I promise I will never leave you unless you ask," he whispered and curled around Jameson, holding him close.

Jameson leaned into Wilford's touch. "Sleep?" Jameson nodded slowly. Wilford giggled and pulled Jameson closer to him. They fell into a peaceful sleep curled around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. It took me an entire year to finally write smut. I'm so sorry if it's awful but I finally did it. I'm gonna be proud of myself for the next five minutes then go and sit in a corner and think about what I've done.


End file.
